Halloween Massacre
by Rabid33
Summary: It's Halloween at Hogwarts and everyone is happy until the bodies start to pile up. Warnings: blood,major character deaths. ONESHOT


All rights to Harry Potter belong to great J.K Rowling.

Cover art done by AHAKuo on deviant art.

A/N: I first want to start off by saying I am very sorry for not updating "The Fallen" in a while but I have decided to take a break from it as I have unfortunately hit a block with that story and I currently have no beta but worry not it will be updated once I find a beta. Now as for my reason for writing this small one shot it was to give all of you a small Halloween gift and in hopes it will make up for not updating "The Fallen" or posting part 2 of "The Black Throne". There is a 2nd reason I posted this story and it is because I came up with a Halloween Challenge idea while I was working through my block. I also started a forum called The Great Hall you can find it in my profile.

Challenge name: Halloween horror challenge

Due date: none

Minimum words: 300

Crossover allowed: yes

Pairings allowed:yes

Contact:PM me when posted please

So pretty much the idea is that it's Halloween in Hogwarts and a killer is on the loose (you're choice could be a crossover character/OC/ or a HP character) and the hero (again you're choice but must be a HP character) is trying to stop him/her...

HALLOWEEN MASSACRE

It was the morning of Halloween and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a buzz with anticipation of the nights events. Dumbledore had decided that this year in addition to the Halloween feast the students would also be allowed to go in to Hogsmeade for some traditional trick or treating and that there would be a Halloween ball that night.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast and talking over they're plans for the day with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. All six of them decided that they would go down to Hogsmeade for a couple of hours to walk around while the younger students trick or treated and then go to the ball as they needed costumes anyway.

The day wore on and a few minutes before three pm the students started gathering around the large oak doors in the main lobby ready to go out trick or treating in Hogsmeade. Some had they're faces painted while others wore masks that older students transfigured for them. There were ghosts,ghouls, and even little Voldemorts all around the entrance hall.

Time in Hogsmeade passed by quickly for the six friends at five thirty they headed back up to the castle for the Halloween feast and to prepare the ball that night which started promptly at 9pm. Harry had decided to go with Luna Lovegood since Ginny was going with Seamus and Hermione was going with Ron. Dean and Neville decided to go with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

The Great Hall was decorated with a darker tone this year sorta resembled a mad scientist's laboratory at least that's what Harry compared it to. Potions brewing in each corner letting off a bright green mist, skeletons walking about and bats flying around the ceiling screeching and diving at people's heads. The feast was massive and the eight friends stuffed themselves full on roast beef and chicken, pumpkin pies, and whole lot of sweets.

The ball had started at precisely nine pm. The great hall was full of students and a band on the stage where the teachers usually sat. The teachers were walking around making sure that none of the students were getting too frisky. The ball ended around midnight. So the eight friends not being tired and it being a Saturday decided that they would take the party to the room of requirement after a hour or so there Dean and Lavander decided they wanted some alone time and so they left the room and went to a empty classroom where soon after entering both Dean and Lavender's clothes had ended up on the floor. Neither one of them noticed the masked figure standing in the dark corner watching them. As Harry, Luna, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the room of requirement a high pitched scream pierced the dark corridor.

"What was that?"Ron asked looking at his three friends.

"I don't know but let's go find out" Harry said taking off at a run in the direction of the scream.

"Look up there" Hermione yelled pointing to a door slightly ajar just ahead of them.

The four friends stopped in front of the door.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Harry yelled with his hand on the door knob and receiving no response he slowly opened the door. The room was dark and gave off a air of foreboding. As the four friends entered the room Hermione took out her wand and cast Lumos, a small light burst from the tip of her wand casting a glow on the room.

The four friends walked deeper into the unused classroom. As they reached the front both Luna and Hermione let out a scream stepping backwards. In front of them was Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown stick in a embrace, a spear pierced through them. Harry and Ron ran to they're dates. Luna grabbed ahold of Harry and started crying. Hermione cried in the arms of Ron.

"Come on let's get out of here, we have to get back to Room of requirement and make sure everyone else is ok" Harry said pulling Luna up from the floor.

The four friends left the classroom with the intent of going to the room of requirement to make sure Neville and Parvati were ok and then going to Professor Dumbledore to let him know that there was a killer loose in Hogwarts.

As they made they're way down the hall to the room they saw something in the middle of the floor as they got closer it became obvious it was a person. Harry ran up to it noticing a pool of blood surrounding the body.

"Keep the girls back there Ron" he yelled as he reached the side of the body and saw who it was. There lying in the middle of the floor with his throat sliced open was Seamus Finnigan. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath standing up and walking back to Ron and the two girls.

"Come on let's go" he said leading them past the body.

The four friends made it back to the room of requirement. entering the room they noticed it had changed, a fireplace in the far corner was lit give off a light glow with a small rug on the in front of it, two champagne glasses with champagne still in them sat on the stone hearth of the fireplace but there was no one there. Harry looked around the room and as he did he gasped. There on the opposite side of room was Parvati Patil's naked frame hanging from a meat hook blood pooling around her feet and Neville lying dead nearby with a butcher knife stabbed into his back.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna turned to run out of the room only to find the door gone. "Harry the door it's gone, what are we going to do?" Luna yelled panicking.

From behind them they heard a soft giggling. Turning to where the sound came from they saw a small girl with bright red hair wearing a black body suit with a tail coming out of the back of it, and small black ears protruding from her hair, a black half face mask hiding her features. The girl took a sip of the champagne "foolish girl, you're going to run of course but first, Expelliarmus" she shouted the disarming spell forcing all four of them to lose they're wands.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Who I am is not important right now, what is important is you four trying to stay alive" the girl said taking another sip of the champagne.

"Through that door is a maze of rooms I had set up. One of them will take you to Dumbledore's office, make it there and I will surrender. Fail to find the right door and you're corpses will rot here forever" the girl said pointing to a door that appeared behind Parvati's body.

"And what makes you think we will play you're game?" Hermione said defiantly.

The red haired girl raised her wand and brought it down in a hard slash. Ron let out a blood curdling scream as a long cut appears on his chest.

"Ok we will play you're game, but I warn you I will kill you the first chance I get." Harry said grabbing his friends hands and leading them to the door.

Harry opened the door revealing what looked like a entrance hall to a abandoned mansion. The windows were broken, the air thick with dust. On each side of them was a staircase leading up, and two double doors.

"Well which way do we go?" Ron asked looking around.

"Let's try the door on the left first, hopefully we will find a weapon since that girl took our wands!" Hermione suggested.

"Ok let's go" Harry said starting his way to the door. Harry opened the only to be pulled into the room and the door slam shut locking his friends out. Luna ran to the door twisting the knob and trying to force it open. "Harry! Harry!" She screamed as she pounded on the door.

Hermione leaned down comforting Luna "it's ok Luna we will find him and he will be ok" she said in a soft tone. Luna nodded her head allowing Hermione to lift her.

"Come on let's try the other door" she said walking over to the door on the right.

Harry found himself in a dining room suits of armor standing in the corners on each side of him, a grandfather clock ticking away at the far end of the room, and directly in front of him a large dining table set up for two. The red haired cat girl was sitting at the head.

"Have a seat Harry, oh don't give me that look you have nothing to worry about I am not going to kill you, well not until I have taken care of you're friends anyway" she said in response to the quizzical look Harry gave her.

"I will stand if you don't mind" he said with anger lacing his words.

The girl shrugged " on my left is a door through this door you will find three doors one them will help you save you're friends, one of them will take you back to the room of requirement, the other will trap you where you will be forced to watch me kill you're friends." The girl stated nonchalantly then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Luna, Ron, and Hermione entered the door to find themselves in a dark hallway with only torch light to show them they're path. They walked down the hallway coming to a door on they're left, opening the door they entered a room that appeared to be a little girls room. A small bed lay in front two oversized windows decorated with little figures of animals and beasts. Dolls adorned shelves on the pink walls. On the left hand side a small white door opened slightly. Luna tugged in Hermione in a attempt to keep moving. The friends opened the door and started walking through only for it to slam shut locking Ron inside the girls turned to try and get to him only to hear his screams. Inside the little girls room the dolls sprang to life jumping from the shelves and started tearing and clawing at Ron, ripping his skin and flesh from his bones when they finished Ron looked as if he had been attacked by wolf. The girls ran as fast as they could running through rooms and hallways not even stopping to see where they were going.

Harry stood in front of three identical doors trying to decide which one to enter until he heard a scream come from behind the one in the middle, fearing for his friends he opened and ran inside only to end up in dark room with a glass wall in front of him. On the other side of the glass he watch as tiny dolls ripped his best friend apart killing him. Harry banged and pounded on the glass desperately trying to get to his friend, desperately trying to save him. After Ron laud dead the wall went black switching to another room only this one appeared empty there was no one in it.

Luna and Hermione stood in front of large dark double doors they looked at each other taking deep breaths they opened the doors stepping into a room with walls Lined with hundreds of books. As soon as they crossed the threshold of the room the shut behind them. The two girls made they're way deeper into the library trying to make it to the door on the other side of the room when suddenly the books started shaking and pages flew out them gathering above they're heads. They started running only for the pages to start swirling faster and faster. Suddenly the pages of the book shot down grabbing Hermione and ripping her from Luna's hands pulling her up into the paper maelstrom. Hermione screamed as the pages cut and sliced at her skin. Soon the screaming stopped and Hermione's lifeless body fell to the floor the bloodied pages falling with her. Luna dropped to her knees next to Hermione tears falling down her cheeks.

Harry once again watched as another friend was taken from him. He watch as Hermione was ripped from Luna's hands and cut to pieces by paper and he watched helplessly as Luna just cried over Hermione's corpse. He noticed a door open behind Luna and the red haired girl enter the room with a spiked mace in hand.

"Awww. Poor little Luna did you lose another friend" the girls said mocking her.

"Why, why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs.

The girl laughed "what do you mean why? Has it not become obvious to you Luna? Have you not figured out who I am yet?" She yelled.

Luna shook her head "I'm sorry I don't know who you are" she said sullenly.

The lifted her hand pulling off the mask revealing Susan Bones behind it.

"I watched day after day, week after week as you got closer and closer to them and further and further from me" Susan said walking closer to Luna "we were friends Luna but you just forgot about me" Susan kneeled down to Luna placing her hand under Luna's chin "I loved you Luna but you let them steal you away from me especially Harry Potter, you went to Hogsmeade with him, you went to the ball with him, I wanted to take you! But you just ignored me" Susan screamed standing up and sending a kick at Luna's chest.

The door behind Harry opened revealing another red haired cat girl. "Hello Harry" she said calmly.

"Ginny?" Harry said puzzled.

"Yes Harry and now you and Luna have to pay" she said stepping closer to Harry.

"But why Ginny? Why would you be a part of this?" He said backing away.

"Because Harry you were supposed to be mine we are meant for each other but instead you fell for Loony Luna Lovegood and now you have to pay" she said lunging at Harry a butcher knife in hand.

Susan picked up the spiked mace and walked over to where Luna was on the floor holding her ribs. Tears falling down Susan's cheeks. She lifted the mace above her head

"I love you Luna Lovegood " she said as she brought the mace down repeatedly killing Luna.

Ginny stabbed and slashed at Harry crying and yelling about how much she loved him. Harry weaved and dodged as much as he could in the small room until finally his back hit the glass wall. Ginny jumped at him and both her and Harry went through the glass landing in the library. When they hit the floor the butcher knife Ginny held pierced Harry's chest digging deep into his heart. Ginny stood up limping over to Susan and dropping next to her. Both girls held each other and comforting each other.

"It's over now" Ginny said looking into Susan's eyes.

Susan nodded "yes it is and now we can finally be with each other since they are no longer here to keep us apart". Susan's lips met Ginny's until she felt a burning in her chest. Susan pulled back to see Ginny smiling then she looked down to see the knife sticking out of her chest. Ginny stood up and walked towards the double doors "no one will ever leave me again" she said as she disappeared through the doors.


End file.
